¿Agente N? No, soy Nico
by CecyBlack
Summary: Esta historia participa en el Reto Especial "Huevo sorpresa" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, tristemente, no me pertenecen a mí. Son de mi Tío **Rick Riordan.**

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto Especial_ _"Huevo sorpresa"_ _del foro_ _"El Monte Olimpo"._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

No había otra cosa que Nico di Angelo odiara que el mundo moderno.

Él aceptaba el hecho del tiempo en el que se encontraba, pero no era nada bueno que de un día para otro le pidieran que aceptara todo lo que el mundo, para bien o para mal, le ofrecía.

Nico di Angelo bufo mientras se acostaba en su cama y observaba el techo con el ceño fruncido. Ahora si estaba seguro de que detestaba este mundo moderno, ¿por qué la necesidad de evolucionar? O al menos, ¿Por qué tan rápido?

No supo cuánto tiempo paso, pero cerro los ojos y se perdió en las profundidades del sueño, sin siquiera esperar a que Will regresara como lo había prometido.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

\- Agente N, lo están esperando. – la voz le era conocida, pero el modo en que lo decía, absolutamente no.

Nico abrió los ojos y vislumbro al hijo de Hermes más conocido del campamento junto con su hermano con el que usualmente lo confundían.

\- ¿Connor? – le miro un poco raro -. ¿Por qué me hablas y dices así? – pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama. Miro alrededor con confusión. No reconocía la habitación. Esta estaba muy iluminada y era blanca, si, admitía que desde que salía con Will su cuarto no estaba tan oscuro, pero su novio conocía limites, y este cuarto los sobrepasaba.

\- ¿Agente? Son las reglas. Y no sé por qué me dice así. Soy el agente C – dijo con la cara confundida mientras mantenía su postura firme.

Nico no pudo evitar observarlo con la boca abierta. Un hijo de Hermes diciendo que estaba siguiendo las reglas, en especial este hijo de Hermes, no era nada normal. Esto no estaba bien. Se puso de pie de inmediato y lo pincho con un dedo en el costado. Carne y hueso, al menos sabía que no era una fantasía. Connor o el "agente C" como hacía llamarse se alejó de él.

-No soy ningún agente N, soy Nico. – susurró para sí mientras se levantaba de la cama. Se dirigió, a lo que supuso era el armario, y noto como todo eran trajes negros. Soltó un suspiro de alivio que no sabía que estaba reteniendo. Se colocó el traje y miro en el espejo, a tiempo logro retener un grito al ver como estaba su cabello. Frunció el ceño.

Conn… el agente…. Pff, el hijo de Hermes lo guío a fuera de la pequeña y muy luminosa habitación. Cuando salió casi se le sale una maldición en griego antiguo, pero de las fuertes.

Había hombres con el mismo traje que él poseía y su compañero con nombre de una sola letra. Había maquinas que ni en su peor pesadilla hubiera pensado ver. Odiaba las maquinas modernas.

Sus ojos se abrieron y siguió mudo, al ver una cosa que en definitiva no era ningún monstruo del que haya oído hablar o del que Annabeth le haya contado, o que haya enfrentado.

-Agente N, ¿está bien? – pregunto Connor. Iba a ponerse a gritar de que no, no estaba bien. Esto no era normal y mucho menos realista. No es que su mundo lo fuera, pero esto superaba los límites de todo.

\- ¡Agente N! Jamás llegas tarde, ¿Cuál es tu escusa? – Nico se giró al oír la voz. Percy se acercaba, pero no se veía como el mismo. No se le veía el aura divertida que lo había cautivado en su tiempo.

-Perc… - iba a comenzar a decir su nombre.

-Agente P, tenemos que irnos, el agente J nos está esperando. - dijo su cuñado, o ¿no lo era? Esto ya lo estaba fastidiando a un límite que nadie con cinco sentidos tenía que superar.

-Bien Agente F.- asintió el hijo de Poseidón. Me miro después de unos segundos con una sonrisa que casi identifico con el cerebro e algas que había conocido por un tiempo-. Muy bien Agente N, hoy tenemos una misión de captura de cinco alienígenas que nos están ocasionando algo de problemas.

Espera un momento. Nico había escuchado miles de locuras salir de la boca de Percy, pero esta era la mayor de todas, ¿Cómo que alienígenas? Esto estaba empeorando. Nico no pudo evitar soltar unas maldiciones, pero aun así siguió a Percy, mientras negaba y murmuraba que todo esto era una locura.

Salieron del edificio. Jason y Frank los esperaban en un coche cada uno. Los cuatros iban ridículamente iguales.

-Venid compañero, que hoy tenemos a unos alienígenas que destruir. – dijo Jason sonriendo y haciendo unas señas para que se acercara a él. Se subió al coche y, supongo, que estaba esperando a que él se subiera. Soltando un suspiro lo hizo.

Miro por el espejo retrovisor como Per… el agente P discutía con Fra… el agente F sobre quien debería conducir. Perdió, como era bien sabido.

Se quedó mirando la calle, respondiendo con respuestas vagas a las preguntas efectuadas por su compañero, que debería de ser su amigo, pero no se comportaba de la misma forma.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso, pero recibiendo un golpe en el hombro, por un divertido Jas… ¡aaahhh! Cual sea que sea su nombre.

Miro alrededor. Se encontraban frente a un taller, pero no era precisamente un taller. Era como una casa de un todo en uno. Había un taller mecánico, una joyería, una biblioteca, una enfermería y… no sabía que era lo último.

Quería suponer que allí deberían de estar los cinco, aun se negaba a aceptarlo, alienígenas.

Abrió la puerta y bajo. Se posiciono a un lado de Jason. Percy y Frank le hacían señas para que se acercaran a ellos. Había decidido que no usaría esos tontos nombres que se aferraban a usar. Se acercaron de modo sigiloso.

-Por lo que he visto, son dos hombres y tres mujeres. – informo Frank en susurro. Percy asintió estando de acuerdo con lo dicho. A Nico le invadió un pesar que no supo reconocer-. El Agente P se encargará de la líder, es la rubia. – informo. ¿rubia? Pensó con confusión-. El agente J, se encargará de los amigos que nunca se separan, es una chica con apariencia nativa y un chico con forma de duende. Yo me encargaré de la encargada de la joyería y tú, agente N, te encargaras del chico. Tiene apariencia de inofensivo, pero es un peligro. Es rubio y viste como si estuviera en la playa. – dijo viéndonos esperando que entendiéramos.

Me entrego una pequeña arma, que no tenía ni idea de cómo usar, y empezamos a entrar. Nos empezamos a dividir. Después de un momento de duda me dirigí al único lugar que quedaba, y que por descarte me tocaba.

Iba con el arma en posición y con los sentidos alertas. Abrió la puerta con brusquedad, y casi se le cae la pistola al ver quien era la persona.

-Αυτό είναι ένα γαμημένο αστείο! – (¡Esto es una maldita broma!, griego) exclamo sin ya poder contenerse de decirlo en voz alta.

Miro a la persona que tenía frente a él. Era idéntico. El mismo color de cabello, traía puesto la ropa que aseguraba verle visto puesta ayer mientras estaban… ¿qué es lo que hacían?, su piel, sus ojos. ¡Era Él! Que lo parta un rayo si se equivocaba.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarle? -dijo con SU voz. Debió de parecer un completo lunático estando frente a él. Pero, aunque lo haya visto ayer, lo que para él pareció una eternidad, estando en esa situación era algo reconfortante el hecho de que su Will estaba allí, sano y salvo. Bajo el arma y estuvo a punto de guardarla cuando….

-Muy bien Agente N. – dijo la voz de Frank quien venía apuntando con su arma a ¡Su hermana! La ira le invadió y estuvo a punto de dispararle con su arma a ese chico, que una vez pensó, amaba a su hermana.

Jason no tardó en llegar con sus dos prisioneros. Esto era una locura. Los prisioneros eran su mejor amigo y su novia. Negó con la cabeza. Solo faltaba que…

-Me dio una buena batalla, pero lo conseguí. – Percy se acercaba con Annabeth un tanto golpeada. Se movió con la intención de acercarse a ella y ayudarle. Percy le vio extrañado-. ¿Te encuentras bien agente N? – dijo mirándole con un poco de preocupación.

Observo como sus otros dos compañeros estaban interrogando a sus amigos como si fueran totales desconocidos.

Dio un paso atrás, y estuvo a punto de caerse de no haber sido por una base de madera, cuando vio a Frank dispararle a su hermana con total indiferencia. Saco su arma y la dirigió a él. Escucho otro disparo, seguido de otro casi al mismo tiempo. Su vista solo enfoco los cadáveres de Leo y Piper. Ya no sabía a cuál de los dos apuntar. Los dos, a quienes creía eran buenos chicos, eran unos asesinos a sangre fría.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? – murmuro, al parecer no lo suficiente alto, porque no lo escucharon. Will se acercó a él y le tendió la mano con gentileza. De la manera en la que siempre lo hacía. Nico estiro su mano.

\- ¿Agente N? ¡Aléjese de él en este mismo instante! – exclamo ¿Percy? No estaba prestando atención, su Will estaba allí con él.

Vislumbro a Jason y Frank, los asesinos, correr y sujetar a alguien. A una velocidad sorprendente Will se había alejado de él. Percy lo tenía sujeto por los cabellos y su arma estaba apuntando a su cuello. La furia lo invadió y se envaro con fiereza y sacó su arma. Apunto al azabache con ira.

\- ¡Déjalo! – le ordeno con autoridad-. No le hagas daño.

-Agente N, esto es lo que hacemos. Eliminamos a los alienígenas que no pueden convivir en paz con los humanos. – explico. Nico no entendió la referencia. No lo malentiendan sabía de qué estaba hablando, algo, sobre eso de los aliens, pero lo que no entendía es porque decía eso mientras sujetaba a su novio-. Agente F, agente J terminen con ella. – dijo sin apartar la mirada. El disparo se efectuó. Si, sabía que era mi amiga, pero si a Percy no le importaba su novia, allá él. Will si era importante para Nico.

Nico no bajo el arma y siguió apuntando a Percy. El azabache rodando los ojos, coloco la mano en el rostro del rubio, quien ahora estaba empezando a forcejear, y le quito lo que era una máscara. Nico negó con vehemencia. Esto no era posible. Ahora, en lugar de estar el chico sexy y caliente que era su Will, había un ¿monstruo?, color azul.

-Saben lo que cuesta ponerse el disfraz? – dijo con una voz chillona. Nico bajo el arma y lo miro con repulsión.

-Sí, sí. Sabes muy bien que no nos importa. – Percy dijo con la voz cortante-. Ahora porque no nos dices lo que sabes. – le ordeno, prácticamente.

El alienígena saco un arma de su botiquín, pero antes de que la usara, Jason le había disparado y una baba verde salió de él.

-Aaahhh! – exclamo con horror, sorpresa y estupefacción.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Nico… Nico… despierta. – la voz era en un susurro, pero conocida. Abrió los ojos con un poco de miedo-. Levántate di Angelo, aún nos quedan dos películas por ver. – era Will. Era el mismo. Su piel, su cabello, sus ojos, su ropa, pero…

Nico se sentó en la cama y coloco sus manos en el rostro de su novio y trato de arrancarle la máscara.

-No me volverás a engañar. – alego mientras seguía intentándolo. Un empujón del hijo de Apolo hizo que interrumpiera lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Qué te sucede Nico? ¿Por qué me rasguñas el rostro? – le pregunto medio enfurruñado, medio preocupado.

-No, nada…- dijo el hijo de Hades mientras se levantaba y seguía a su novio fuera de la habitación.

Llegaron a la sala y allí se encontraban sus amigos.

-Ya te estabas tardando di Angelo. – dijo Percy mientras se metía un puño de palomitas azules. Era asqueroso, pero al menos sabía que si era él. Fulmino a Frank al pasar a su lado y a Jason.

Se sentó en el brazo del sillón, en el cual estaba sentado Will.

-No es que me moleste, lo cual es un poco el caso, pero ¿qué hacen aquí? – les pregunto mientras se tallaba el rostro.

Todos lo miraron con extrañeza, menos Will quien se limitó a negar con la cabeza y mandarles una mirada, que Nico capto, de hoy está un poco extraño.

-Agente N, ¿qué sucede, ya se te olvido? – Nico retiro su mano de su rostro y miro con miedo e ira a quien había hablado. Leo levanto las manos un poco confundido, pero se le veía aterrado ante la mirada que le era dirigida.

-Nico, quedamos en ver películas, ¿recuerdas? – hablo Annabeth con la voz seria mientras levantaba tres cajas de DVD.

El hijo de Hades se levantó con sorpresa del sillón. Ahora comprendía todo esto. Ayer en la noche habían visto la primera película de esa maldita serie.

-Jamás volveré a ver esa serie! – grito con furia mientras los veía, repartiendo a cada uno, Will no estuvo exento, una mirada llena de odio.

-Son películas, no seri…- Leo volvió a quedarse mudo después de un no tan despistado coscorrón de parte de Piper.

\- ¡Odio las películas, es especial Esas películas! Tonto el que las haya elegido – dijo tratando de calmarse y evitar que un par de esqueletos salieran de la tierra.

Se dio la vuelta y volvió en sus pasos fuera de la habitación hacía, querían suponer, su cuarto.

-Creo que no le gusto el hecho de ser Agente N. – dijo Jason mirando la puerta, por donde había desaparecido su amigo.

Las tres chicas, porque Calipso no había querido ir, pusieron los ojos en blanco. Ellas tampoco entendían el comportamiento de su amigo/hermano, pero no eran tan cerrados de mente como los chicos.

-Creo que no les gusto la película que elegiste Agente P… Percy. – dijo Jason, corrigiéndose enseguida después de un golpe de Will, quien había visto a su novio en la puerta, arreglado completamente.

Todos se quedaron callados al ver a Nico viéndolos con los ojos entrecerrados, menos el hijo de Poseidón, quien no se daba por enterado de la mudez de sus amigos.

-Sí, ya lo vi. – dijo cruzándose de brazos-. Al parecer ni siquiera lo que elijo es "Su tipo" – aventó la almohada para un lado, precisamente hacía donde se encontraba Nico.

-Sesos… - comenzó Annabeth con cautela.

Una almohada, que causo risa en todos en la habitación, impacto en el rostro de Percy arrojándole hacía atrás.

\- ¡Odio el cómo el mundo ha cambiado! – exclamo con firmeza, poseía una risa, que erizo los vellos de la mayoría menos a su novio, quien parecía imperturbable-. Pero me alegra lo que he hecho.

Paso caminando, mientras agarraba la mano de Will, quien la acepto gustoso.

Salieron y caminaron tranquilamente.

-Así que… Agente N. – dijo Will divertido. Nico se detuvo y suspiro para tratar de calmarse.

-Deja de decirme así, o te empezare a llamar Boglodita*. – le dijo con un poco de amenaza en la voz. Continúo caminando con una imperceptible sonrisa.

\- ¡Nico! ¿Por qué ese alienígena? – se quejó mientras lo seguía-. ¿No puedo ser un Arcaniano**? – le pregunto.

-No. – dijo. Bufó.

Nico y Will siguieron caminando. El hijo de Apolo aun trataba de convencerlo de qué tipo de Alíen le gustaría ser.

El hijo de hades amaba esos momentos, y sabía que todo se debía a esa estúpida película. No se arrepentía de haberla visto, pero no la vería otra vez y mucho menos la continuación.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

*Boglodita: Especie alienígena salvaje. Es caníbal y devora todo lo que está a su paso.

**Arcaniano: Especie alienígena pasivo y que puede ver todos los futuros posibles.

 **Nota del autor:**

Okay, primero que nada, tengo que decir algo…. ¡NO ESTOY LOCA! Con eso aclarado tengo que decir que, lo sé, no tiene mucho sentido. Pero estaba un día viendo los hombres de negro justamente cuando me preparaba para escribir el one-shot, y de la nada esto apareció.

Espero, mínimo, les haya sacado una risa.

Posdata: Si estoy loca, pero Shh… xD

 ** _¿Review?_**

 **CecyBlack.**


End file.
